


[翻譯] Drawn from the Heart

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, translation work, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin是個出色的畫家。這不是個秘密，不像魔法，但知道的人也不多。Arthur並不知道。<br/>和真人不同，Merlin筆下的Arthur總含情脈脈地看著他，有時深情款款，有時飽含欲望。<br/>所以當Arthur莫名其妙地疏遠Merlin，失落寂寞的Merlin做了個不顧一切的決定：他讓一幅Arthur的畫像活了過來。這個Arthur熱切地愛著Merlin。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Drawn from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawn from the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697034) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox). 



 

Merlin是個出色的畫家。這不是個秘密，但在Camelot也沒有太多人曉得。Gaius當然知情，Gwen和Lancelot也知道。Gwaine看過幾眼Merlin的作品，不過他太令人分心了，所以他來的時候，Merlin通常會把畫具安全地收起來。

Merlin主要靠畫畫抒壓，但來自監護人和主人的工作越堆越多，屬於自己的時間也越來越少。不過，精明的Gaius總會察覺Merlin的壓力，替他偷得半日閒。當Merlin垂著眉毛，聳著肩膀，下巴緊繃，Gaius會開一份短短的藥草清單，並替他擋下王子，讓他空出大半下午去採集。通常Merlin會在日落時神清氣爽地回來，臉上掛著微笑。如果他的雙手和臉上沾上了黑色汙漬，袋子也比應有的要輕，Gaius也沒說什麼。

時間是Merlin和藝術之間的障礙，金錢也是。炭筆便宜好買，但羊皮紙可不是。從小到大他都用一塊光滑的木板作畫，只要用一塊舊麵包就能擦乾淨，反覆使用。他童年的作品只有一小部分留了下來。Hunith有一張自己的畫像，和一張青年時期的Will，是Merlin去Camelot前不久畫的。想當然爾，Merlin沒有自畫像，因為他只大概知道自己長得什麼樣子。臉盆水面反映出的模糊樣貌可沒辦法當作作畫的依據。

在Gaius的廂房裡，Merlin留著幾幅小肖像畫。羊皮紙很貴，所以他只敢保留畫得最好的作品。有一張精心捕捉了Gwen美麗的瞬間：一個充滿愛意的燦爛笑容......如果她的目光停留在Lancelot身上，也只有Merlin知道。一張被Merlin從不知情的Geoffrey那「解放」的珍貴紙卷上繪著Gaius專注地彎腰觀察一鍋冒泡的大釜的模樣。Gwaine在另一張寶貴的羊皮紙上得意地笑著，優雅的手上握著一壺麥酒，Leon則正經八百地從另一張紙上凝視著。Lancelot、Percival及Elyan也躍然紙上，夾在他書桌後的兩塊木板間，用一本厚書小心地壓平，牢牢控制住捲起的紙緣。所有Merlin在Camelot深愛的人們都在那疊紙上……除了Arthur。

並不是說Merlin不畫他的王子，事實上，王子是Merlin大部分作品的主題。只是目前Merlin筆下的Arthur還沒達到他的標準。有時他在一張肖像上耗費數個小時，但最後又惱火地全塗掉，因為他發熱的手指就是畫不好Arthur。

Merlin總是覺得就是有哪裡不對勁：鼻子的線條不對啦，或下巴的斜度太大，眼睛的角度太寬，或嘴唇的厚度不夠。頭髮太捲了，眉毛太直了。Merlin就是畫不出一個好到足以保留下來的Arthur。

至少Merlin是這麼告訴自己的......但這是個謊言。事實是，Merlin筆下的Arthur沒有一丁點兒差錯。Merlin對他的王子的臉龐瞭若指掌，遠勝於其他人的樣貌。他能在五分鐘內完美地速寫出那張臉，就算蒙住眼睛或在水裡都做得到。不，事實是，一旦完成後，Merlin便無法承受看著那些畫作。因為它們總提醒著他，他是得不到他想要的東西的。

所有Merlin筆下的Arthur全都愛著他。以一種真正的Arthur絕不可能，甚至根本做不到的方式愛著他。有時Arthur的表情柔軟，帶著善意的關懷，有時那雙炭筆描繪出的眼睛裡閃耀著深沉的感情，有時則跳動著興味，而有時，那裡面燃燒著火熱的慾望。

所有Merlin筆下的Arthur全都愛著他，其中那些 _了解_ 他的，那些包容著他的全部的，才是Merlin感到最無法承受的版本……但那些也是他最常描繪的。那道了然的眼神，那沒有保留、全然信任的愛，看透了身為巫師的他最深層的靈魂，令Merlin拋盔棄甲，為他永不可能得到的愛情哭泣。

 

有時Merlin會和一幅畫像一起躺在草地上，他會凝視著王子，沉醉於他眼中的愛意中。他會暫時假裝那是真的Arthur，讓王子暖意融融的愛包圍他，溫暖他靈魂中的寒冷空洞。讓炭筆畫出的Arthur舒緩他胸口經常的疼痛，撫去他心中得不到滿足的欲求，讓他受傷遲緩的心臟加速跳動。

 

但美妙時光從不持續太久，最後無情的現實仍會將Merlin打醒。他會用魔法將羊皮紙抹淨。真正的Arthur才不會以充滿愛和信任的眼神看著Merlin，最近他甚至幾乎不看Merlin了。他的眼中也絕不會出現對Merlin真實身分的了解及好感，他不明白他們可以一起達到的一切。

接連經歷了Morgana的背叛及父親的崩潰，Arthur變得越來越難相處，比他們初相識時更暴躁易怒且沒耐心。Arthur再也不讓任何人接近他了，甚至是Merlin。

Merlin是一步步被推開的，溫水煮青蛙似的。一開始，Merlin先被排除在國家大事之外──議會討論之類。Merlin可以接受，或許議會成員對他一直待在那兒有意見。然後，他被禁止旁觀Arthur訓練。這令Merlin大惑不解，但他想Arthur一定有他的理由，就沒問了。接著，頻率越來越低的打獵之旅中他也被支開了。Merlin知道Arthur承受的壓力有多大，所以他盡力不當這些變化針對他。

但是，當Merlin給Arthur送晚餐之後馬上被要求退下時，Merlin再也無法不將這看做針對他了。晚上一向是專屬於 _他們_ 的時間：Arthur開開Merlin的玩笑，抱怨一下，讓Merlin替他排憂解難。這是他們沉默放鬆的時間，伴著一罐葡萄酒及熊熊爐火。也是讓他們單純做自己的時間，他們不再是王子和男僕，就只是Arthur和Merlin，沒有外界的紛亂打擾。

Merlin知道夜晚共處的時光是Arthur的避風港，對他自己亦然。不論發生什麼事，他們總會一起消磨晚餐後的時間。不論戰時或和平，混亂或寧靜，豐年或瘟疫，自相識以來，Arthur從未將Merlin推開……直到現在。

Merlin完全不知道為什麼。他想了又想，努力想弄懂他做錯了什麼惹到了他的王子，但怎麼想都想不透。Merlin只知道他們之間特殊的羈絆突然沒了。他想念得不得了。

出於對本人的渴望，Merlin開始在自己房間裡花上越來越多時間畫Arthur，凝望著他用炭粉及動物毛皮創造出來的得不到回報的感情，渴求它們幻化成真。這無法替代Arthur的陪伴，但卻是Merlin能擁有的全部。

回想起來，Merlin顯然往道德淪喪的路上一去不復返。他只是硬幣的一面，Arthur是另一面。他 _需要_ Arthur才能感到完整。一旦Merlin失去了他，那麼......總要有 _什麼_ 來填補這個空缺吧。

事情的開始再清純不過了，只不過是畫畫時顏色不合他的意罷了。即使在深夜，真正的Arthur的頭髮也會閃耀著金色，眼睛亮著生動飽滿的藍色。所有的貓在夜裡都是灰色的，但Arthur從來不是。所以Merlin看不出他為何不能 _調整一下_ 畫作，將黑線之間的空白填上金色、藍色、米色、粉紅色。連Arthur的盔甲都鍍上了銀色的亮光，Merlin幾週來第一次露出了笑容。

接著Merlin覺得那些粗重的黑色線條太刺眼了，於是他也用魔法柔化了一下，將輪廓陰影化為色彩及光影。

接下來，Merlin對平面的圖像感到不滿意。他再次使用魔法，加強一點幻像的景深。Arthur的肖像如浮雕般從優質的紙上微微凸出。隔天又多浮出了一些，又過了一天，Arthur的臉和肩膀已完全從紙上立體浮現。

但這仍不足以消除Merlin心中的疼痛。

即使有他的魔法肖像作伴，Merlin仍渴望Arthur， _真正的_ Arthur。但Arthur仍持續忽視他，仍在晚餐送上後便要他離開，將他越推越遠。分離之苦令Merlin心碎。終於在某個晚上，當他凝視著最新完成的Arthur畫像，一股強烈的渴求襲來，逼得他無法呼吸。Merlin再也忍受不了痛苦了，受不了了！在自己理解過來之前，Merlin的雙眼已燃起金色光芒，Arthur的畫像隨之亮起。接著，它動了。

Merlin嚇得弄掉了紙，像被燙到似的，他瞪著Arthur的畫像飄落在地。畫像Arthur歪著頭，向上看著他。Merlin眨眨眼，Arthur的睫毛也輕扇作為回應。畫像仍停留在紙張上，但當Merlin向後退開，Arthur的臉也跟著他轉動。

 _不！_ Merlin慌亂地想。 _這_ _……_ _這太過了，越界了。不可以_ _……_

接著Arthur的視線迎上了他的，如此真實，如此鮮活，令Merlin心臟停拍，全部的理智都隨之暫停。已經過了太久，那雙寶石藍的眼睛只在他身上停留稍縱即逝的一瞥，以致於這個假象有如抹在創口上的溫潤軟膏。Merlin渴飲著那張臉上的愛意和理解，有如垂死的植物吸收水分，只求能那成真。但Merlin發現這已不足安慰他。他想要更多。他需要 _碰觸_ Arthur，想把手放在他身上，而不會被他躲開，好像Merlin的手指燙傷了他。更進一步，他渴望Arthur碰觸他，一旦這個想法出現，Merlin發現自己如需要空氣般需要肢體的撫慰。

被絕望和渴望逼到了邊緣，Merlin再也管不住自己了。他伸出手，輕聲用古教語言說了幾句話，馬上感覺到魔法的輕鳴從自己身上流到羊皮紙上正盯著他看的Arthur。他著迷而害怕地看著Arthur的肖像慢慢地從紙頁上浮起。

影像慢慢膨脹，直到長成六呎高，和真正的Arthur一樣高大結實，體格壯碩。待雙腳也成形之後，幻象Arthur踏出了羊皮紙，伸出手臂將Merlin急切地擁住。Merlin僵在他的造物的懷裡，心裡天人交戰。對自己如此不顧一切感到反感，同時又感到此生最強烈的渴望。Arthur的懷抱好溫暖。他能感受到Arthur在他脖子上的吐息。Merlin試探地撫摸Arthur的臉，他指下的皮膚柔軟而順從。

Merlin發出一聲小小的痛苦嗚咽，終於屈服於誘惑，伸手抱住自己變出的幻象Arthur。他將臉埋進Arthur的脖子，滿足於一個厚實的擁抱，沐浴在他溫暖的觸碰中。他顫抖著，讓Arthur的大手溫柔地愛撫著他的背，從肩膀一路到後腰。但當他感覺到柔軟的嘴唇按在他敏感的耳後時，他的渴求以兩倍強度回來了。

這個， _這種動作_ 自他們第一次碰面起便是Merlin最深沉的欲求。是不為人知的秘密，是他說不出口的夢想。但這個Arthur知道……所有他筆下的Arthurs都知道。Merlin的每一筆一畫都充滿不求回報的感情。他無法面對那些了然的眼睛，所以才一直無法保留那些畫像。但現在......現在Arthur知情反而是件好事，因為Merlin的慾望終於得到了回應，那雙明亮的藍色眼睛裡映著一樣的熱情。他什麼都不必解釋，言語是不必要的。Arthur就是懂他。

Merlin一頭栽進了美好的幻想中，放手讓自己沉迷，就這麼一次，沉醉在Arthur的愛情裡。他喃喃念了一個咒語鎖好房間門，然後和Arthur一起跌到床上，四肢交錯，熱吻纏綿。接下來的夜晚沒有人多說話，Merlin很快便發現言語都是多餘的。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Arthur發現當自己陰沉易怒時很難和Merlin相處，而當他的男僕也沮喪鬱悶時就更難共處了。但過去兩週來Merlin簡直令人無法忍受。過去的十四天來，Merlin顯而易見地變得活力充沛。他不知為何突然心情大好，快樂得令人髮指。在兩人都愁雲慘霧了幾個月後，Merlin突如其來的好心情令王子 _抓狂。_

他偷偷看著Merlin忙著擦拭壁爐上那排裝飾用盾牌，一邊還哼著歌。自從Morgana叛變後，Merlin看起來和Arthur一樣沮喪，但Arthur知道他們有不同的理由。怎麼可能一樣呢？他們從Morgana手中奪回Camelot前並沒有逃亡太長時間──現在想起來還是很難接受──但在那短短幾天內，Arthur的整個世界都翻覆了。黑白不分，是非顛倒，Arthur只能下意識地倚賴著Merlin以獲得力量……但他不會對任何人承認的。他就連對自己都很難承認。

Arthur知道自己對現狀的變化反應不佳。他注意到自己變得暴躁沒耐心，不理睬想替他打氣的眾人。他也知道大家都以為他是因為父親的狀況及Morgana的叛變而情緒低落。這是合理的假設，畢竟Arthur一下子失去了整個家庭。這兩件事是很毀滅性沒錯，但如果不是發生了 _第三件事_ ，Arthur確定自己是能挺得過來的。在那黑暗的時刻，他頓悟了一件事。

事情發生在那場註定落敗的戰鬥中，面對著不會倒下的敵人。他們在城堡地牢裡找到了他的父王，他身體沒大礙，但心力交瘁。找到國王只是他們計畫的第一步，也是最容易的一步。困難的部分來了，從外人的角度看來，那簡直是不可能的任務。不，那的確是不可能的任務。不死軍隊將他們包圍住，殺死Arthur和他可憐的夥伴們看來再容易不過了。

在那一刻，Arthur心意已決。不成功，便成仁。他將堂堂面對敵軍，做個頂天立地的戰士，讓父親驕傲。

接著警鐘響起。在那一秒，鐘聲聽來不是作戰準備，也不是警戒提示，而是喪鐘。Arthur的心揪緊了，但他大吼一聲，好趕走他最大的恐懼。

「那兩個人在 _搞什麼鬼_ ？！」

雖然嘴上質問，但他心裡已明白。警鐘響了。他派Merlin去阻止他們敲鐘的。Merlin，白痴、善良、莽撞、 _忠心耿耿_ 的Merlin。認識多年來，Merlin從未讓他失望過。他知道只要一息尚存，Merlin絕不會讓他失望的。如果警鐘警了，那只代表一件事。

悲痛疾如閃電，銳如刀劍，猛地刺穿了Arthur的心。要不是畢生的訓練，他就當場崩潰了。Camelot的鐘聲哭號著Merlin的死。更多不死軍隊聽見警鐘後湧入地牢裡，Arthur重振旗鼓，發動最後一波攻勢。他們死定了，他知道，他們都知道。既然已視死如歸，他全力廝殺，慶幸自己追隨Merlin而去時至少手中握著劍。

然後不可能的事發生了。Morgana的不死軍隊突然…… _粉碎，_ 消失了。一眨眼的時間，他們的命運便改變了，死亡威脅不再。Arthur站在那兒，面前一個敵人也沒有，他有受騙的感覺。Merlin走了，而他不會跟著去。他們勝利地離開地牢，但他卻覺得自己輸了。

他突然明白了......Merlin在他心中真正的地位。不僅僅是僕人，不僅僅是朋友。他是Arthur生命中最重要的人，而Arthur直到現在才懂。他 _深愛_ 著Merlin…...但Merlin已經死了。

發覺自己的感情後到發現Merlin還活著之間的幾個小時是他人生中最痛苦的時刻。等Merlin終於髒兮兮地出現，從頭到腳都是碎石的白色粉末，鬆一口氣的感覺強烈到像被揍了一拳似的。太多情緒一下子淹沒了他，令他頭暈目眩，呼吸困難，他倒在最近的椅子上，一句話也說不出來。

接下來的幾個月裡，他表達自己的能力並沒有進步多少。

他好幾天無法對Merlin說話。每次Arthur只要看向他，就被感情淹沒，完全無法思考。蜂擁而上的情感強烈到令他頭重腳輕、手心冒汗、呼吸加速、口裡發乾、視線模糊。只要和Merlin待在同一個房間，Arthur便無法正常運作。他不知道該怎麼辦。

有眼睛的人都看得出，Merlin對Arthur不抱同樣的感情。他所有的感覺都寫在臉上。如果Merlin對Arthur有多於忠實友情以上的情感，那一定眾所皆知。

Merlin又哼起歌來，將Arthur從空想中拉回現實，他的視線掃過那熟悉的削瘦身影。Merlin動作俐落，精神飽滿，充滿最近缺失的活力。他看來……煥然一新。

自奪回Camelot一戰後，Merlin有好幾週都無精打采地。他動作緩慢，安靜沉鬱。就算後來慢慢打起精神，也還是有股哀傷的氣場圍繞著他。看來Morgana的背叛帶給他的震驚和沮喪和給Arthur的一樣沉重。Arthur忍不住尋思原因。Merlin是否仍愛著Morgana？Arthur知道Merlin曾喜歡過她。Merlin被他警告過後，是不是停止了對她的愛慕？似乎是的，但現在看來......

他看著Merlin忙來忙去，瞪著那挺直的背脊瞧。他今天連背影都精神飽滿。

「你到底哪根筋不對？」Arthur終於開口質問他的男僕。

Merlin露出的笑容太耀眼了，搞得Arthur坐立難安。

「沒什麼，陛下。什麼事也沒有。一切都……呃……都 _很好_ 。」他歡快地說。

Merlin那藍得過分的眼睛迷茫了一瞬間，微笑也令人不安地變得柔軟，然後接著說，「對，一切都很好……非常好。你為什麼問？」

「你在哼歌…… _頗大聲的_ 。」Arthur咕噥道。「很煩。」

「喔！我沒注意到。抱歉，陛下。」

Merlin誠摯的道歉更令人警覺，他喊Arthur「陛下」時聲音裡不帶一點諷刺。他不但沒露出嘲弄的笑容，還一句頂嘴都沒有就繼續打掃。在Arthur恐慌地瞪著他看時，Merlin又開始哼歌了，而且好像根本沒注意到自己在這麼做。

不知所措的Arthur坐回椅子上，試著回想Merlin上次這麼開心是什麼時候的事。但他不安地發現自己想不起來。至少最近沒有，自從Morgana……不，還是別想起的好。再說，就算在他 _親姊姊_ 叛變之前，他也想不出Merlin什麼時候對自己的人生心滿意足到在 _幹活時_ 唱歌的。他老是抱怨個沒完，雖然他的牢騷總伴著開朗的笑容。

但最近幾個月來，Merlin都處在暴躁和生悶氣之間。雖然這麼說不太好，但Merlin悶悶不樂的沉默很配Arthur自己的壞心情。噢，他很想念Merlin陽光的微笑和愉快的拌嘴，但知道不只有他一人心情沉重，某種程度上讓他覺得好受了些。

但現在，Merlin的幽默感突然閃亮登場，對他來說太刺激了。

「你能不能不要再吵了！」Arthur吼他。

「抱歉，陛下！」Merlin唱道。

Arthur又問道，「你是怎麼搞的？」

Merlin無辜地聳了下肩。「沒什麼，真的！我覺得……很棒！」

「我就是這個意思。這不像你。我悶悶不樂的男僕去哪了？你對他做了什麼？」

他懷疑地斜眼瞄著Merlin。那令人生氣的傢伙只聳了下肩，對Arthur俏皮地笑了下，然後又精力充沛地繼續忙活。幾分鐘後，Merlin吹起口哨來了……還走音。Arthur挫敗地跳起來。

「夠了！」

他大步跨過房間，抓住Merlin的手臂，將他轉過來。「告訴我怎麼回事。你生病了嗎？」

他將手背按在Merlin的額頭上，摸起來溫溫的，但沒有發燒。「發生了什麼事讓你突然這麼……高興？」

Merlin搖搖頭，一頭亂髮瘋狂跳動。Arthur一下子被那烏黑的髮浪分心了，但他馬上將注意力移回到Merlin露出真誠笑容的粉紅唇瓣上。

「真的沒什麼。」

「就是 _有什麼。_ 說！」Arthur堅持。

Merlin的表情動搖了，他猶豫了一會兒後說。「呃……其實……只是……最近有個老朋友來看我，我想我大概真的很想他。」

「一個……朋友？」Arthur的五臟六腑都絞成一堆。「你竟然有 _朋友_ ？」

Merlin點頭如搗蒜，像個鄉下傻子，他的笑容沒因Arthur佯怒的表情而黯淡下去。

Arthur懷疑地瞇起眼睛。「是誰？」

Merlin竟然有膽對他擠眉弄眼。「喔，他誰也不是，陛下。不值得你費心。」

「是的，當然……因為是 _你的_ 朋友嘛。」Arthur傲慢地同意道，沒想到自己這麼容易就被Merlin唬弄過去。

Arthur發現自己仍用力抓著Merlin的手臂，於是放開了他，讓他的手無用地垂在身旁。朋友……才怪。區區 _朋友_ 不可能讓Merlin如此滿面春風。他看過Merlin和朋友在一起的樣子。他們會讓他微笑，或大笑，偶爾醉得唱起歌來，但從來沒像這樣一邊哼歌吹口哨一邊替Arthur倒夜壺！

他回到桌前，刻意作出專心閱讀文件的樣子。

所以，若不是多年不見的老友讓Merlin如此心花怒放，一定有別的原因。但到底什麼讓Merlin不只脫離過去幾個月的壞心情，還讓他達到Arthur從未見過的快樂高峰？Merlin很不會說謊，所有人都知道，但……他剛才並沒有 _說謊_ 。不，沒說謊，但絕對沒說出全部的事實。更像是藏著秘密不說。Merlin在回答Arthur的問題之前，他的笑容透露了一絲絲的狡猾。他的男僕在保密方面和說謊一樣不在行。Arthur對Merlin藏著的秘密在意得不得了。

_這白痴到底什麼事瞞著我？_

是什麼導致了這個轉變？是什麼趕走了Merlin頭上的烏雲，彷彿從不曾有過壞天氣？到底是什麼讓他突然這麼幸福快樂？

Arthur想到了，他彷彿被重錘一記，差點被打倒在地。 _情人！_ Merlin有了一個情人。

這完全說得通。還有什麼比新戀情更能迅速撫平上一段感情的傷痛？他不再看著地板，而是瞪著Merlin瞧，知道自己猜對了。Merlin簡直 _容光煥發_ 。他散發著Arthur從未見過的光芒，既放鬆又神清氣爽，一副被好好「滋潤」過的樣子。

_看看他！他心滿意足得都快要像貓一樣打起呼噜了！_

Arthur的胃在翻絞，他費盡所有意志力才沒當場吐出來。他覺得自己嚇出了一身冷汗。Merlin有了情人……而那人 _不是_ Arthur。那個情人讓他快樂得吹口哨，讓他埋在Arthur的髒衣服裡仍滿面笑容。他從沒見過Merlin這麼快樂。顯然Arthur從沒做過什麼能讓他高興成這樣的事。想到這讓他全身都痛。

妒火熊熊燃起，像熔鉛般在血管內推動，強烈而沉重。他突然極切地想知道是 _誰。_ 是誰奪走了Merlin的注意力？是誰擁有Merlin從未給過Arthur的笑容？是誰把Merlin從他身旁偷走了？是誰即將小命不保？Arthur要把他大卸八塊，要他見不到明天的太陽，然後奪回Merlin，他要……

絕望如淬毒的尖銳長矛刺中了他。Arthur無法奪回Merlin，因為Arthur根本就沒擁有過Merlin。他無法奪回從未擁有的東西。

Arthur盯著正洗刷壁爐旁石板的Merlin，他仍哼著歌，完全沒注意到Arthur和他的情緒危機。不，Arthur從未獲得Merlin的好感，也許永遠不會，但他不禁好奇怎樣的人能？怎樣的人做到了？他下定了決定。他會得到答案的，不論Merlin如何瞞著他。他要知道怎麼做才能贏得Merlin的心。接著他要知道怎麼留住那顆心。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

和「Arthur」共度一夜春宵之後，Merlin對自己發誓再也不這樣濫用魔法了，他當時是真心的。但Merlin發現那個誓言說來容易做來難。他數個月來第一次感到完整，也許也是他人生中第一次感到完整。他無法停止回想那感覺，痴痴妄想著......結果，才過了一天半，Merlin就屈服於渴望，再次讓Arthur的畫像活了過來。

Merlin一放棄抵抗他的幻象愛人後，他很快便決定在自己房間裡變出Arthur太危險了。Gaius雖然睡得很熟，但醒著時他的聽力好得不得了，且大部分晚上他都比Merlin晚睡著。他也知道Gaius是絕對不可能贊同Merlin突然開發的魔法新用法的。他一定會恐嚇地挑起一邊眉毛，帶著父親般的失望對他狠狠說教一番，而Merlin會乖乖聽話，保證不再濫用能力。這個下場一定要盡全力避免，因為他需要 _Arthur_ 。他不能沒有他。

所以Merlin將他的炭筆及羊皮紙裝在袋子裡，藏在Arthur房間不用的邊室中。等傍晚Arthur要他退下後，Merlin就直接抓起袋子，急匆匆地走出城堡，走出南門，到安全的樹林裡。

Merlin之前找到了一塊離城堡後門不遠的空地，那裡偏離主要幹道，得走罕有人至的打獵小徑才會到。他一直在那塊草地練習魔法，現在則用那裡避人耳目，好隱藏他非法的魔法幽會。

夏日將至，白晝越來越長了。如果Merlin動作夠快的話，通常能在日落前抵達他的秘密石窟。當然他可以隨時召喚光線，或生火照明，但他仍偏愛在自然光下作畫。陽光有股質感，勝過任何他造出的光線。比藍色光球要溫暖，又比搖曳的火光要清楚穩定，用來描繪Arthur再適合不過了，Merlin喜歡在陽光下作畫，再用魔法將畫像變出來。

Arthur質問過他好心情的那天傍晚，Merlin臉上掛著笑容，走進森林中他的秘密基地。他知道他應該低調一點，但他真的管不住自己。他也知道自己的行為道德可議，且很可能變成大災難一場。這不正常，不理智，也不怎麼健康，但他就算想克制也克制不住。說句老實話，Merlin根本不想阻止自己。

Merlin知道他永遠不可能擁有真正的Arthur。這輩子不可能，下輩子得到機會的可能性也少得可憐。所以，他為何不能擁有這個？有誰會因此受害嗎？Gaius大概會說受苦的還是Merlin自己，他也不能說不對，但那又怎樣？Merlin早就在受苦了，苦於他無望的暗戀，對方甚至連看都不想看到他。他再怎麼傷害自己，也比不過Arthur早就給他的傷害。

Merlin從袋子裡拿出一卷紙和一支炭筆，放在一塊他已用魔法削平的大石上。他動筆素描，知道自己已經回不了頭了，他想像不出自己可能會受到什麼傷害。Merlin也許擁有不了真人，但他能趁可以的時候，盡情享受這個慰藉。

半小時後，炭筆畫成的Arthur樣貌已在紙上成形，Merlin小心地將它放在地上，然後將魔力注入紙頁上。Arthur順利地迅速冒出來。Merlin變得熟練了，每多練習一次，咒語便生效得越來越自然。

今晚的Arthur帶著濃烈的愛意向他微笑，完全符合Merlin的心情。經過幾次錯誤及挑戰後，Merlin已經知道該如何將情緒融合進幻象中，所以當他從紙頁中浮現時，他們的心情會彼此吻合。有的夜晚他們充滿情慾的衝動，有時則輕鬆地躺著，享受彼此的陪伴。當Merlin心情低落時，Arthur會溫柔的愛撫他，同情地聆聽他，或者幽默地柔聲取笑他，好讓他心情好轉。Merlin以靈巧的雙手創造Arthur，Arthur則以溫柔陪伴回報Merlin。

「Merlin！」Arthur的聲音低沉溫暖，以王子的熟悉的腔調喊著Merlin的名字。

Merlin試了幾次才找出讓幻象說話的方法。抓到要訣後，他又花了些工夫讓他 _聽起來_ 像Arthur。他的聲音、抑揚頓挫和口氣等等，雖然費了些力氣，但弄對了之後……喔，時間和努力都是值得的！

他的Arthur仍然不多話，但一旦開口，他全說進Merlin心坎裡。他會說各種Merlin一直想聽但真的Arthur從來不說的話。充滿愛戀和熱情的話語，長相廝守的承諾，綿綿情話拂過Merlin發熱的肌膚，他打從骨子裡感受到這些話語多麼的 _正確_ 。

Arthur和Merlin就該是這個樣子。一起躺在樹林間，仰望滿天星斗，比漫長白日那冰冷疏離的沉默更加真實，更加自然。他們之間本應如此──Arthur的手臂緊緊擁著他，綿綿愛語不絕於耳。沒有冰冷的瞪視和多疑的眼神，沒有兇惡的語氣和懷疑的問題。他們是一枚硬幣的兩面，有了彼此才完整。Merlin知道他和幻象Arthur之間的關係不是真的，但卻是對的。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

三天後他受夠了。整整三天看著Merlin腳步蹦跳，整整三天聽著走調的口哨和快樂的哼哼，整整三天忍受那歡快的閒聊和明亮的笑容，知道背後的原因是某個 _不是_ _Arthur_ _的人。_

接下來的三天他問遍了所有他敢問的人。所有人──Lancelot、Gwaine、Percival、Elyan，甚至Guinevere──都沒聽過Merlin神秘的「朋友」。挫敗的Arthur最後去拜訪了御醫，看能不能從怪老頭那兒挖出什麼資訊。

他花了四十五分鐘向那位像Merlin父親一樣的老人詢問有關他男僕兼好友最近的情況，結果一點收獲也沒有。Gaius只知道Merlin幾乎每晚都出去，但Gaius一直以為他在Arthur那兒，就像他們從前一樣。

逼老人保證會保密之後，Arthur帶著更加困惑且更加警戒的心情離開了。Merlin不只瞞著Arthur，還瞞著 _所有_ 他親近的人。這到底是怎麼回事？

數天來第一次，Arthur重新思考自己的假設。如果Merlin真有個情人，一定會有人知情的。合理的假設是，這個獲得Merlin信任的傢伙不願和王子分享秘密，可是所有Merlin的朋友被Arthur問到時看來都真的很驚訝。是的，大部分人都有注意到Merlin的情緒好轉，但沒人想過為什麼，直到Arthur來問。看來大家都和Gaius一樣，以為Merlin晚上都待在 _Arthur_ 的房間裡。

那晚叫Merlin退下後，他仔細地觀察他。Merlin離開前總是先去邊間拿一個袋子才走嗎？Arthur想不起來。通常Arthur都盡力避免看Merlin離開。雖然是他叫Merlin走的，但他仍 _痛恨_ 分離的一刻。每次Merlin一走，整個房間似乎就變得黯淡了。但這次他望著Merlin走出房間，Merlin甚至沒有回頭看Arthur一眼。

猶豫了一會兒後，Arthur決定跟上。雖然他覺得這樣做真是蠢到不行，Merlin大概只是要去廚房找晚餐吃，或是回去和Gaius一起吃。Arthur八成在浪費時間……但他還是跟上了。他就是管不住自己。

然而，Merlin毫不猶豫地越過了去廚房的岔路，走到中庭，接著往馬廄而不是御醫房間的方向去。Arthur保持著安全距離以免驚動Merlin，他走進馬廄時剛好看見他的男僕從另一頭的小門走出去。好奇心升到了最高點，Arthur跟著走了過去。

Arthur躲在身後建築物的陰影下，看著Merlin左顧右盼了一下，然後從衣服下拿出了一支鑰匙。 _等等_ _......_ _他哪來的鑰匙？_ Arthur摸摸自己的皮帶和鑰匙圈，數了數，一支沒少。所以Merlin哪來的備分？等事情過去，他又多一個問題要問了。問題清單越來越長了。

Merlin出了門後，Arthur等了幾分鐘才跟上。雖然Arthur常常笑Merlin，但他知道Merlin其實並不笨。恰恰相反，Merlin也許天真又藏不住心事，但一旦好好動腦，他可以聰明得嚇死人。從Merlin的樣子看得出他正處在警戒狀態，所以Arthur得小心行事。他耐心等候了一段時間後，才跟上腳步。

已經見不到Merlin的蹤影了，所以Arthur開始追蹤他。這並不困難，這裡的土很軟，而且Merlin雖然想秘密行動，但沒秘密到掩蓋行蹤的地步。Arthur馬上找到了他細長的腳印。走了約四分之一哩後，Merlin的足跡帶他到一條他從未見過的窄小打獵小徑。這件事本身就挺意外的，Arthur還自以為對Camelot周邊的森林瞭若指掌呢。在所有人裡，區區 _Merlin_ 是怎麼找到連Arthur都不曉得的小徑的？

每多一個新發現，Arthur的心情就更沉重一些，他腳步輕巧地走上那條小徑，繼續追蹤那到處趴趴走的男僕。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Merlin不是每次都畫一張新的，他用魔法保存了最喜歡的幾張。當然用一般的保存方式也可以，但畫質總是多少有點糊掉。他的魔法可以讓每個銳利或柔軟的線條照他想要的樣子保留下來。

今天過得特別難熬。Gaius咄咄逼人，Arthur也比平常兇惡，他被這兩人弄得身心俱疲。這一天完美的收尾是王子基本上把他給踢出了房間。他連晚餐都不讓Merlin送了，這倒新鮮。他只說「走開， _Merlin_ 」，聽得出聲音中的不屑。

他端詳自己的Arthur畫像收藏，但沒有一張的眼神符合他現在想要的。今天Merlin需要一個注意力完全集中的Arthur，他要Arthur眼中除了他什麼也看不見。他動筆作畫，畫好後，Arthur凝視他的眼神如此投入，似乎能單憑意志力 _自己_ 從紙裡出來。低聲念了幾個字後，Arthur實現了願望，帶著掠奪的氣場浮了出來。

Merlin期待得微微顫抖，陶醉於Arthur飢渴的視線。Merlin挑逗地微笑，站起身向後退去，讓Arthur一步步逼近他。他保持幾公尺遠的距離，欣賞著Arthur的優雅俊美，讚嘆著那迷人雙眼中燃燒的慾火，那是對Merlin毫無掩飾的純粹的渴望。他從未如此強烈地被需要過。這是Merlin只在夢中見過的Arthur，就算他心中有個小小的聲音提醒著他，這 _依然_ 只是個夢，Merlin也不理會。

「想要嗎，自己動手呀。」Merlin低聲挑逗地說。

Arthur發出低啞的咆哮聲，令Merlin一陣戰慄。

「等會就有你好看了， _Mer_ lin。」

「光說不練。」

當然，他讓Arthur不費多少力氣就抓住了他。既然被抓住是最終目的，就沒必要花太多時間逃跑。Arthur強壯的手臂環抱著他，將Merlin按在那寬廣的胸膛上。柔軟的嘴唇相觸又分開，舌頭取而代之填補了空隙。這是個慵懶的吻，兩人都不急著行動，這裡就是最美好的樂園。白天的壓力弄得他筋疲力竭，Merlin現在想要慢慢來，想被好好寵愛。他順從地任Arthur對他為所欲為。

他的Arthur急於討好。他解開Merlin的領巾丟在地上，一路吻下Merlin的喉嚨。雙手往上撫過Merlin的背，再從手臂向下摸。Arthur溫柔無比地將Merlin的手臂高舉過頭，再次占有了Merlin的嘴，手則不安分地在他身上游移。Merlin在刺激下喘著氣，在Arthur的掌控下扭動著，享受慢燉的慾火。

那雙完美的手靈巧地解開了Merlin的腰帶，脫掉了他的褲子。Arthur將Merlin轉過去，嘴唇一路沿著露出的皮膚遊走，從Merlin的臀部一路慢慢印下柔軟的親吻到膝蓋，接著換另一條腿享受同樣的待遇，直到Arthur跪在Merlin腳邊。Merlin懶洋洋地讓Arthur替他脫掉靴子，Arthur挪到他身後時，他靠向他的愛人，感到幸福洋溢。Arthur伸手溫柔地握住了他硬挺的性器。

他輕聲呻吟著挺進Arthur手裡，感覺Arhutr握得更緊了些。Merlin用牙齒輕咬著Arthur的脖子，往他的肩上印下痕跡。他轉頭找尋Arthur的嘴唇，能感覺到Arthur的硬挺透過褲子頂著他，於是輕輕從Arthur懷裡出來，好轉身脫掉他的褲子。Merlin刻意讓Arthur穿得很輕便。今天沒有上衣，只穿了一條寬鬆柔軟的褲子，裡面什麼也沒穿。

Arthur從褲子中踏出來，接著躺了下來，將Merlin拉到他身上。Merlin輕吐出一個字，他們身下的苔蘚便擴展成一張柔軟舒適的大床。長著劍繭的手愛撫著Merlin的背，揉捏著他的臀瓣，一隻手指玩弄著中間緊縮的小洞。那雙手帶走了白天的壓力，但創造了完全不同的緊繃刺激。Merlin變得更硬了，迫切的渴望不停在腹部累積。他伸手抓住了Arthur漂亮的性器，將兩人緊緊地抓在一起。

Merlin喘著氣撫了幾下，沉醉在肌膚相親的美好感受中，直到摩擦感變得太強烈。他停下好舔濕自己的手掌，濕滑的手再次環繞住兩人的性器時，Arthur感激的呻吟令他微笑。

「Merlin……天啊，Merlin！」

他好愛Arthur在情熱中呻吟出他的名字。Merlin並沒有刻意這樣塑造他的愛人，這令他更加享受那低啞的嗓音，那比一切聲音都甜美動聽。

「Merrrlin……喔，噢，拜託……讓我……」

嘴唇仍按在Merlin唇上，Arthur將他翻過來，兩人的位置對調了，現在是Merlin躺在苔蘚上。Arthur吻遍他全身，濕熱的吻落在他胸口，輕咬他的髖部，舌頭舔過他的腹部。修長的手指擼著他硬得發痛的性器，輕輕握住他的雙球，摩擦私處敏感的皮膚。同時他的嘴飢渴地掠奪Merlin全身，以充滿占有慾的唇齒崇拜著他。

等他終於用那火熱強勢的嘴唇包含住Merlin的性器，Merlin興奮得幾乎尖叫出聲，背高高弓起，離開地面。

「Arthur！嗯嗯嗯……就是這樣，喔天啊！」

Merlin死命控制住自己，他咬著嘴唇，扭著臀部，頭左右搖動。他想要享受得久一些，但他已經在高潮的邊緣了。Arthur似乎也明白，因為他將Merlin久久含住不動，好讓他稍微冷卻。待Merlin終於找回一點搖搖欲墜的自制力，他將手伸進Arthur髮間，讓他的愛人繼續吞吐他。但一切還是結束得太快，Merlin的欲求抵擋不住Arthur天賦異稟的舌頭的強勁攻勢。那熱度，那吸力，那濕潤的舔舐……最後Arthur得到了他急切想要的濃稠獎勵。

Arthur磨蹭著Merlin修長的脖頸，抱住他軟綿綿的身體。Merlin窩進他懷裡，手指懶洋洋地環住Arthur的性器，驚訝地發現它平靜地躺在愛人的大腿上。他困惑地看Arthur，Arthur回以有點羞怯的微笑。

「我……我，呃……和你同時到了。」

Merlin睜大了眼睛，不禁露出笑容。

「沒碰就到了？」

Arthur紅著臉點點頭，Merlin愉快地笑出聲來，將臉埋在Arthur胸前。他任自己沉迷，希望這個夢永遠不要醒。

但一待太陽沒入地平線，他也只好起身穿衣。他依依不捨地看著熟睡的愛人，然後閉上雙眼，輕吟幾個字，那幻象便回到紙頁上。Merlin邁步走回城堡，心裡早已盤算起下一次的幽會。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Arthur小心地爬過草堆，他是先聽到兩個男人低聲說話的聲音，才看見他們的。他慢慢前進，用盡所有潛伏技巧好隱藏住自己。樹林開始變得稀疏了，他蹲低身子，繼續移動，直到終於抵達草地邊緣。他看見的景象驚得他唰地一下站了起來，向前踉蹌了一步。他踩到了一支樹枝，啪地一聲迴盪在樹林裡，幸好空地上的那兩人太沉浸在兩人世界裡，沒注意到他。

Merlin站在草地中央，被一個強壯地令人沮喪的陌生男人抱著，對身旁的一切都不管不顧。那個男人看來沒有比Merlin高，但體型壯碩，擁有戰士般強壯的體格。 _或者是空有肌肉的無腦農夫，_ Arthur不屑地想。站在那莽漢臭兮兮的懷裡，Merlin看來纖瘦又脆弱。

Arthur猛力吞嚥，努力控制自己突然變得急促的呼吸。他看不見那個男人的臉，因為那張臉正和 _Merlin_ 的貼在一起，但傍晚的陽光讓看懵的他有了新的視野。那人一頭金髮，皮膚曬成小麥色，一雙大手飢渴地撫著Merlin的身體。Arthur確定一定是光線的關係，才讓那噁心的傢伙看來如此金黃閃亮，像在發光似的。沒有人可以那麼……那麼…… _耀眼。_ 怎麼可能嘛。

一定是因為陽光照在那人身上的關係，正常人的皮膚哪可能有那種光澤。也沒人的頭髮可以那麼耀眼明亮。Arthur自己就是金髮好不好，他總不可能那樣 _閃閃發_ _光_ 吧。這根本不自然！

心裡翻江倒海的Arthur終於將注意力移到Merlin身上，他雖然沒動，卻感覺自己快站不穩了。Merlin很……Merlin _好美_ 。Arthur從未見過這麼多Merlin白皙光滑的皮膚。那個莽漢忙碌的雙手剝掉了Merlin全身衣服，Arthur得以一飽眼福。他曾幻想過Merlin那身寬鬆樸素的衣服下是什麼樣子，但他的想像力遠遠比不上真實。

Arthur太常在盯著Merlin的手時陷入白日夢了。那些修長纖細的手指及寬大的掌心挑動著他的想像，暗示著Merlin被衣服遮住的部分會是什麼樣子，如果Arthur有機會看的話。Arthur現在看見了，而Merlin的胴體如雙手一般美麗。他並不是如Arthur常常取笑他的那麼皮包骨，而是修長勻稱，且意外地結實。Arthur的視線掃過他全身，再次用力吞嚥，他發現Merlin的皮膚真的好美──全身上下都白皙剔透。稀疏的黑色毛髮點綴著小腿和前臂，當Merlin的愛人將他轉過來，Arthur看見更多依稀可見的柔滑黑毛從他結實的腹部漸漸變得濃密，直到那突出的髖骨間的V字部位。

當Merlin昂揚的慾望暴露在Arthur那狂熱貪婪的視線中時，Arthur哽住了呼吸。現實再一次勝過了幻想。Arthur不認為自己曾看過更漂亮的老二，它粗長挺立，在情熱下從根部到那濕潤的頂部都是深紅色的。Arthur口舌生津，不知道Merlin嚐起來會是什麼……

一隻大手握住了Merlin的性器，硬生生把Arthur從幻想中拉出來，一股野蠻的妒意撕裂了他，強烈得令他彎下了腰，努力別乾嘔。王子花了所有力氣才沒衝進草地，把那人的手從 _他的_ Merlin身上拿開。這一切都不對！Merlin應該是他的！抱著Merlin的那個人應該是 _他_ 。摸著Merlin身體的應該是 _他的_ 手，吻著Merlin脖子的應該是 _他的_ 唇，舔著Merlin肩膀的應該是 _他的_ 舌頭，也只有 _他的_ 牙齒能在Merlin身上留下占有的印記。

Arthur手腳著地，發著抖，努力控制自己。理智和狂飆的情緒交戰著，要不是畢生的情緒控制訓練，他早就在痛苦憤怒下殺了那個畜生了。他抓著身旁大樹粗糙的樹皮，撐著自己站起來，轉身離開那對毫無所知的愛侶。Arthur走了一步，再一步。強忍住的淚水模糊了他的視線。

Arthur不知道自己是怎麼回到城堡的。他只記得那蝕骨的痛苦。他不知怎地成功回到了Camelot，回到他的房間，回到他的床上。等他回過神來，他發現自己已趴在淚濕的枕頭上。

微弱的光線讓他知道天已破曉。Merlin很快就到了，Arthur知道自己將無法面對他。他逼自己起床洗臉，草草穿上衣服，然後逃出了房間。他從不知道自己可以這麼懦弱。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

真正的Arthur越是疏遠他，Merlin便越是熱中於假Arthur。一開始他不等汗水乾就讓幻象消失。但自從他學會讓假Arthur說話，以及如何讓假Arthur表達更複雜的感情後，他便越來越離不開他的造物了。甚至有時候他們不做愛，只是整夜一起躺著，只要和他的假愛人在一起，Merlin便獲得了慰藉和力量。

Merlin試著告訴自己這是在玩火，這不是真的，每晚這樣催眠自己一點也不健康，但他就是停不下來。沒有任何理由強到能阻止他，什麼也比不上他和Arthur在草地共享的時光，有古木的守護及閃亮星辰的照看。

朋友們試著約他出來。Gwaine動不動就找他去酒館。Lancelot邀他一起吃晚餐。Gwen和Elyan連哄帶騙地要他去他們溫暖的小屋坐坐。Percival令人意外地空閒時間都待在皇家圖書館，他害羞地請Merlin陪他一起。就連Sir Leon都邀過他一兩次晚上一起去下城區晃晃。

他們真的很好很關心他，但Merlin離不開他樹林裡的幽會。不論晴雨。就算狂風呼號，大雨滂沱，Merlin也能輕易讓風雨離開他的小窩。Merlin和他的愛人一起躺在柔軟的苔蘚床上，土地是乾的，樹林靜止不動，雨水淋不進他們的小天地。Merlin每夜都令風雨靜止，創造了一個理想的舒適夢境，沒有什麼比這更美好了。尤其當真的Arthur的心情似乎沒有最壞，只有更壞。

真的Arthur對他態度越來越差了，就連Merlin剛開始當他的男僕時，也沒被挑剔得這麼厲害。雖然Arthur不再扇他的頭，但朝他扔東西的次數卻明顯增加。事實上，Arthur根本不再碰觸Merlin了。沒有友善的拍拍，或捏捏肩膀，或男子氣概的捶手臂，當然也沒有調皮的撞撞屁股。王子已經好幾週沒要Merlin穿盔甲給騎士們當活靶了。事實上，每次盔甲一束好，他就要Merlin離開訓練場。Merlin不知道他是怎麼卸下裝備的。他想Arthur一定是找 _別人_ 幫忙了，因為沒人能自己搆到所有的扣子。Merlin只知道，不論是誰在下午訓練後伺候王子卸甲，反正 _不是他_ 就是了。

Merlin一天天從Camelot王子的生活中淡出，他和真Arthur待在一起的時間越少，就越依賴和假Arthur一起度過的時光。Merlin不再回城堡過夜了。他就睡在 _他的_ Arthur的懷裡，早起回Gaius的房間去梳洗換裝，急匆匆地吃早餐，再盡責地面對又一天服侍那個根本沒注意到他存在的男人。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

妒嫉壓在Camelot王子的肩頭。Arthur知道那是種醜陋的感情，一個騎士不應有，更別說王子了。他試著藉著遠離它的來源來擺脫它，但就算拒絕Merlin的服侍，也無法徹底將Merlin的存在從他的生活中根除。他不想承認，但他第一次在樹林裡看見Merlin和他的金髮愛人後，他曾認真考慮過解雇Merlin。但理智告訴他Merlin並沒有做錯任何事。

被背叛的感覺折磨著Arthur，但他知道那完全是他自找的。他感到羞恥，所以沒把Merlin趕走，但每次看見Merlin就讓他感到錐心的疼痛。他得不到回報的感情在兩人都一樣悶悶不樂時還能控制得住，但現在…… _現在_ Merlin滿足得容光煥發，他的快樂如光芒般燒灼著Arthur，助長了他心中吞噬一切的嫉妒之火。

經過第一晚偷看Merlin和他的無名愛人後，Arthur發誓自己再也不會這麼做了。他的決心堅持了兩天，直到Merlin夢幻的表情和秘密的微笑逼得他再次偷偷摸摸溜進樹林裡，看看那男人幹了什麼讓Merlin如此滿面春風。

第二次他抵達草地時，Merlin和他強壯的愛人已經全身赤裸，在那異常茂盛的苔蘚上熱情地交纏。Arthur握緊了拳頭，聽見Merlin不連貫的愉悅哭喊越來越大聲，越來越激烈。他的老二硬了，當他看著那金髮男人一次次進入Merlin白皙瘦削的身體。接著Merlin發出了一聲尖叫，而他的愛人呻吟著到了。Arthur全身顫抖，感覺到自己的溫熱的濃稠弄濕了褲子。羞恥感淹沒了他，然後他回到城堡，再次發誓他再也不會偷看Merlin約會。

這次他多堅持了幾天，直到想再次親眼確認的欲望壓過了自制力。又一次的，Arthur安靜地溜進樹林裡，意圖偷看Merlin和愛人在一起。他知道自己這樣很病態，但他無法停止。Arthur比第一次更小心。他已知道Merlin的目的地，所以他按捺了一段時間才跟上。等他終於抵達草地邊緣，他發現Merlin自己一個人。

Merlin趴在地上，他的注意力全集中在草地上的某個東西上。Arthur靠得更近了些，看見那似乎是一張攤在地上的羊皮紙。Merlin的右手抓著像是炭筆的東西，Arthur過了一會兒才明白Merlin是在 _畫圖_ 。Arthur從不知道Merlin對藝術有興趣。他吞下小小受傷的感覺，因為發現了又一個Merlin不曾和他分享的秘密。 _他常常畫圖嗎？_ 他看著專心作畫的Merlin，一邊想著。

雖然專心，但Merlin仍保持著警覺。當Arthur找地方躲起來時，腳邊的灌木叢無法避免地沙沙作響。Merlin的視線掃過樹林，停在很接近Arthur躲藏的地方，站在一棵老橡木的粗樹幹後的Arthur嚇得僵住了。顯然少了愛人來分心，Merlin對四周還是很警覺的。Arthur決定撤退，以免被抓到，所以他沒等著看Merlin的金髮男人有沒有出現就走了。

直到第四次偷窺，Arthur才終於看見那金髮男人的 _臉_ 。那張臉難得不是貼在Merlin臉上，或摩挲著Merlin的頭髮，或按在他頸間，或者最糟的情況，埋在Merlin雙腿之間。那晚，Arthur到達那對愛侶的幽會秘地時，那兩人正躺在彼此懷裡，柔聲說著話，Arthur聽不清他們在說什麼。太陽還沒下山，光線仍很充足，所以Arthur終於能好好看看他的敵手。但那並不令他高興。

那男人長得很好看……好看得過份。事實上，Arthur得不情不願的承認那個混帳王八蛋簡直英俊得不像話。方正的下巴，高高的顴骨，挺直的鼻子，大大的藍眼睛，豐滿的嘴唇。他笑得太頻繁了，令Arthur很不爽。他真的很帥……如果你的菜是那種故事書型的帥哥的話。Arthur的當然不是。

這兩人看起來登對得可怕。Merlin白皙纖瘦，他的愛人則強壯，擁有小麥色的皮膚。閃亮的金髮強調了Merlin凌亂黑髮的光澤，而他大眾情人型的俊美容貌令Merlin相較之下更如仙子一般空靈。是的，如仙子一般空靈，且遠在Arthur抓不住的地方。因為Arthur清楚意識到了一件他之前不知道的事。那就是Merlin深愛著這個神秘的男人。而不是像Arthur一直告訴自己的那樣，只是肉體關係。原本他只看過他倆激情四射的樣子，但今晚看著他們躺在一起，交換著綿綿愛語及柔情的眼神，Arthur只能接受Merlin是真的動了心。

這個頓悟令Arthur逃離了森林，回到他空蕩的房間。他恨恨地想著Merlin英俊的情人，生了一會兒悶氣，然後起身從衣櫃裡拿出他唯一的鏡子。他回到書桌的燭光旁，研究起那磨亮的銅鏡上模糊的影像。

Arthur知道自己也很好看，因為大家都這麼說。從小人們就瘋狂稱讚他的外表。他們讚嘆他耀眼的金髮，將他的藍眼睛與各種美景相比，從夏日的晴空到波光粼粼的冷冽北方湖水。他們誇他的臉蛋誇到他都沒感覺了。所以Arthur知道自己是個帥哥，因為這似乎是唯一一件每個認識他的人都同意的事。但當他看著鏡子裡自己模糊的輪廓，他發現他其實不太清楚他 _實際上_ 長得什麼模樣。跟Merlin俊美的情人比有沒有勝算？

說實話，他從未對自己的外貌留心。他很幸運能生得好看，一直以來，這樣對他來說就夠了。他的父親不看重男人的外表，也不喜歡兒子太虛榮(雖然他顯然對放縱 _女兒_ 的虛榮沒什麼意見)。Arthur沒有畫像，他也從未尋求別人描述他的長相。而現在，當這件事突然變得重要了，Arthur才發現他真的只大概知道自己長什麼樣子而已。

他唯一的一面鏡子幫不了多少忙。他只用鏡子看自己頭髮該不該梳，除此之外就沒多大用處了。他的五官霧霧的，在那深色的金屬上看來很昏暗。頭髮太短了，看不出髮色和眼睛顏色的差別，不過最近一次剪髮的經驗讓他知道自己的髮色是很漂亮的。他低頭看自己的皮膚，露在外面的部分有點曬成小麥色，但沒曬到的部分就比較白。他體型高大，雙手強壯有力。說真的，如果那個男人是Merlin的型，那Arthur也沒太差吧？

他們都有藍眼睛和好看的臉。Arthur也許不像那個男人一樣俊美如男神，但如果那些愛慕者的話可信的話，他至少比一般帥哥還帥上一點吧。他們可信嗎？Arthur得承認他聽過的眾多贊美中，可能多少有那麼一滴滴的添油加醋吧。他試著回想自己有沒有被不知道他身份的人稱讚過。結果沒有，想不起來。事實上，上一次微服出巡時，是 _Merlin_ 吸引了酒館女侍的注意力。

好吧，所以可能Arthur其實也沒那麼帥，但至少他知道他身材很好。他的肩膀和Merlin的情人一樣寬。雖然手臂沒有Sir Percival那麼壯碩，但Arthur知道自己至少不會輸給他的情敵。他的腹部一樣肌肉分明，腰一樣結實精瘦，而且他有自信Merlin的情人一定沒有他的 _大鵰_ 。他看過Merlin的愛人裸體，那傢伙身材是很好沒錯，但Arthur知道自己才是「天賦異稟」的那個。

總之，Arthur並沒有比Merlin的愛人差。他們有一些共同點，如果Merlin能愛那個男人，就沒理由不能愛Arthur。所以…他為什麼不愛Arthur？Arthur得弄清楚，他 _得_ 知道那個人有什麼特別之處。是什麼讓他在Merlin眼中勝過Camelot的王子？顯然他需要繼續調查。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Merlin還以為不可能，但隨著白日漸長，溫度升高，Arthur( _真的_ Arthur)變得越來越糟糕了。他不再忽視Merlin，而是將他可怕的脾氣全往Merlin身上扔，好像有人趁他不注意時往他背上塗了個標靶似的。

最好的情況是每個命令都兇巴巴的，最糟的情況則是暴怒吼叫。他矛盾得要命，先是給Merlin列了一長串的家事清單，沒一會兒又把Merlin從他房間裡趕出去。一下子說「去打掃馬廄」，接著又說「你在那裡做什麼？你應該要去拋光我的盔甲！」然後他說「去擦地板， _Merlin_ 」，二十分鐘後又說，「你跪在地上做什麼？快給我起來！」

Merlin不管做什麼，Arthur都有意見。Arthur一直把他緊緊盯在身邊，不讓他離開，直到傍晚才又罵又扔地把他趕走。

沒辦法跟他談……沒有人能。Merlin似乎成了王子的出氣筒了，但最近他給每個人都沒好臉色看。也沒人知道為什麼。Arthur不讓任何人接近他了。

大部分人都說他是壓力大。畢竟Arthur是突然之間接下治理國家的重擔的。沒說是因為壓力的人，就假設是Morgana的背叛及Uther的病情害的。Gaius安慰Merlin，從種種原因看來，Arthur心情不好也是難免的。從Gaius的白眼看來，Merlin知道Gaius認為他誇大了Arthur的行為，但Merlin並沒有小題大作。

他也許不再擁有Arthur的信賴，但他仍足夠了解他的王子，知道他不對勁。是的，他明白那些壓力、擔憂、被背叛的心情是如何影響Arthur，但王子一天天變得更糟糕。Arthur陷入了困境，而Merlin隱約覺得他正為別的更隱密的理由在煩心。但Arthur現在不想說，看來短期內也不會說。

被疏遠的Merlin樂於繼續和他的假愛人一起在樹林間共度夜晚。他將Arthur的惡毒態度也加入了假Arthur裡，如果沒有的話就不像了。但他將Arthur著名的壞脾氣變成較柔軟的版本，將嘲諷變得溫柔而充滿愛意。他喊Merlin「白痴」時語氣中沒有惡意，嘲笑變成了愛稱。當他們扭打時，他的Arthur不會害他疼痛瘀青。在他身上留下的只有親密時刻的印記，而不是真Arthur的蠻力造成的刺痛。

但幻覺再怎麼美好，都只是個替代品。替代Merlin最想要卻永遠得不到的感情。每天早上回到城堡時Merlin都提醒自己。接著Arthur會用一整天來強調這點，以惡毒的咒罵，大吼大叫，及打在Merlin後頸的金屬杯。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Arthur對Merlin的每個舉動都染上了罪惡感和羞愧。每次Arthur偷窺那對情侶，都在玷污他的榮譽，背叛他和Merlin的友情。晚上夢見Merlin後白天要面對他已經夠困難了，當Arthur躲起來偷看Merlin和情人做愛，並情不自禁地將自己的精華噴在森林土地上後，他就更面對不了Merlin了。

幾天來，Arthur努力替自己偷看Merlin找藉口，但過了一週後，他覺得自己顯然還沒弄清楚Merlin為何對那個男人如此著迷。但不論有沒有合理的藉口，Arthur都無法阻止自己。每個傍晚，僅管心裡知道不可以，Arthur仍溜進樹林偷看Merlin和他的情人。每夜他都在狂暴的妒嫉中顫抖著回到城堡，被欲望折磨，又為自己病態的偷窺行為感到羞恥。

Arthur將他的怒氣和挫折感發洩在Merlin身上。他根本無法直視他的男僕了......但同時又移不開目光。他發現自己一直為了芝麻綠豆大的小事責罵刁難Merlin，且動不動就把Merlin扔出房間，或怒氣沖沖地走掉，讓可憐的男僕對他怪異的行為困惑不已。但一旦Merlin離開他視線太久，他就開始焦躁不安，於是又到處去找Merlin，把他又趕回Arthur房間。

今天很糟糕。Merlin做的所有事都讓Arthur聯想到他愉悅地在愛人懷裡扭動的畫面。到了中午他已經想吼叫摔東西了。Merlin彎腰收拾餐桌，整理午餐的盤子時，Arthur再也受不了了。他把Merlin扔出了房間，叫他今天都別再回來了。

Merlin先去邊間拿他的袋子，才摔門出去。門還沒停止顫動，Arthur已跪倒在地。一個又一個畫面浮現他心頭。Merlin被按在樹上，騎著他愛人的老二，斷斷續續地尖叫著。Merlin躺在地上，長腿緊扣著愛人的腰，嗚咽著被一次次填滿。Merlin四肢著地，被背後壯碩的男人壓著，一雙大手緊抓著他細瘦的髖部，那壯漢抽插著他，肉體相撞的聲音和Merlin大聲哀求的聲音互相融合。Merlin躺在愛人身上，喘著氣恢復呼吸，纖瘦的白皙長腿和粗壯、長著金毛的大腿交纏在苔蘚大床上，兩人的皮膚都因汗水而發亮，Merlin腹部上的精液也反射著微光。Merlin那漂亮的嘴含著他愛人雄起的老二……Arthur抓著頭，努力想將這些畫面趕出去。

他很確定現在是什麼情況。他一叫Merlin走，而且是每一次，Merlin就直直奔向他那該死加三級、金光閃閃、帥得要命的愛人強壯的臂彎。他們現在一定就在一起，沐浴在午後的陽光中，像什麼該死的上天的祝福。不。不！他得阻止他們！

Arthur跳起來奪門而出，去追他的朋友，他的男僕， _他的_ Merlin。他得告訴Merlin，得讓他明白他屬於 _Arthur_ _，_ 而不是什麼肌肉發達的漂亮農村男孩。Arthur拔腿飛奔，汗水從眉頭冒出，他盲目地衝下階梯，闖過一扇扇的門，直到來到城堡後門。他急忙打開門，在往Merlin的幽會地點的半路上時，他才恢復了理智。他慢下腳步，重新思考。

他該如何讓Merlin明白他們屬於彼此？Arthur最近幾個月來對他態度奇差無比。如果他曾有任何希望贏得Merlin的心，現在也早就毀了。他現在能Merlin說什麼，才能讓他明白Arthur有多愛他，有多需要他？

Arthur的腳步越來越慢，每一步都有如千斤重。沒有。沒有什麼話語能神奇地表達他的心，他的感情，他的愛。他該停下。他該回頭，現在就回城堡。他該放手，別再偷看Merlin和他的愛人。Arthur知道他 _該_ 做什麼，但他什麼也沒做。他偷偷摸摸地溜到Merlin的草地邊緣，待在他每次躲的地點，看著他愛的人等待他的愛人。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Merlin一到草地就一屁股坐在地上，脫掉靴子，開始瘋狂從袋子裡翻找，很快地拿出了炭筆和羊皮紙。他知道他今天想要怎樣的Arthur，袋子裡的收藏沒有這個版本。現在他需要的是粗暴的Arthur，他想要放聲大喊，用力刨抓，放縱自己狠狠地 _操一頓_ ，他想要一個前所未見的Arthur。

他瘋狂地畫著，擦掉了三次才得到想要的結果。他跳起來，向放在地上的羊皮紙伸出手，喊出了咒語，召喚出幻象Arthur。

Arthur破紙而出，衝出來的速度快到Merlin眼睛跟不上。他毫無準備地被Arthur撲倒，只能瘋狂眨著眼睛，措手不及地倒在地上。Merlin的驚嚇在Arthur吻上他的那秒消退了。他樂於反擊，咬著Arthur的下唇，陶醉於對方回應的憤怒低吼聲。 Arthur抓著他的上衣拉過他的頭。拉得太快了，衣服卡在Merlin的耳朵上，他加重力道拉開，弄痛了Merlin的耳朵。Merlin吼著咬下Arthur的脖子以為報復。

「Merlin！」他的名字是Arthur喉裡的一個喉音。

大手扯著他的褲帶，將褲子從他腿上拉下。Merlin沒耐心地踢掉纏住他的布料，長腿環上Arthur腰間光滑的皮膚。他不想浪費脫衣服的時間，所以今天刻意將Arthur畫成裸體。今天的另一個創舉是，他直接把Arthur畫成勃起狀態。Merlin低聲說了一個字，眼裡金光一閃，他自己便潤滑擴張好了。他抓著Arthur，將他翻過去，逼他躺下，自己氣喘吁吁地爬到他身上，勝利地微笑著。Arthur動了動想回到之前的姿勢，但Merlin的大腿夾緊了Arthur的腰，把他壓回去。

「啊，啊！不可以。你乖乖躺著。」

「你這個小──」Merlin用嘴堵住了Arthur的抗議，野蠻地啃咬著那微翹的下唇。等Merlin覺得他快缺氧時，才放開了Arthur，並直起身來。他高高抬起自己，再重重往Arthur硬挺的性器上坐下去。疼痛令兩人同時喊出聲。Merlin沉醉於這野蠻的性交，他逼自己繼續向下，直到Arthur整根沒入他體內。

「Arthur！」他搖動著頭，嘶喊著這個名字。「Nnnnngh！Fuck, Arthur！」

「Yes! I’m here, love. I’ve got you, fuck! I’ve got you!」

「Arthur！」

Arthur的手抓著他臀部，將他打開。Merlin太過投入，其他什麼也注意不到。因為他沒聽到不遠處的灌木叢中傳來一聲驚呼及一聲巨響。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Arthur發現Merlin又在畫圖，所以他小心翼翼地把自己弄到一個舒服的姿勢。Merlin畫圖時警覺心比較高，比起他正在……呃，忙別的事的時候。不過這次，Merlin似乎對身旁的世界渾然不覺。他快速地素描著，手指飛快地舞動，一下把線條抹開，一下用指甲刮，或用乾麵包擦掉。

Arthur好奇地專心看著他。Merlin到底在畫什麼？通常Merlin畫圖時Arthur不會留下來看，因為沒有愛人在場時，他的男僕警覺心比較高一些。他有一兩次聽見灌木叢的沙沙聲後差點逮住Arthur。但今天不一樣，所以Arthur沒走。

他其實看不出Merlin在畫什麼，不過光看他的手Arthur也很高興。Merlin的手很美，Arthur很少有機會看個滿意，怕被發現盯著瞧。Arthur放任自己看得入迷，覺得自己心跳和緩、呼吸平順，身體也放鬆了，沉浸在這裡和平的氛圍中。他能理解Merlin為何喜歡來這裡，即使不是為了和愛人碰面。

然後Merlin突然停止作畫，跳了起來。Arthur僵住了，不知道發生了什麼事。他被Merlin發現了嗎？他心跳加速，嚇得一動也不敢動。不不，Merlin沒看著他的方向，而是低頭盯著地上的羊皮紙。Merlin伸出手，掌心向下，喉中發出憤怒的吼聲。幾秒後Arthur才發現那聲音是Merlin在 _說話_ 。那怪異陌生的話語聽來好刺耳。

他還是不懂Merlin在做什麼，直到那個男人憑空出現。出現……不，他不僅僅是 _出現_ ，那人從Merlin腳下的畫裡 _爆_ 了出來。他出現得太快，太出乎意料，Arthur嚇得僵在原地，久久無法動彈。他的眼睛沒放過接下來發生的事，那個赤裸的金髮男人將Merlin撲倒在地，但Arthur的腦袋一片空白，心跳停止，呼吸卡在喉中。

那兩人角力了起來，在草地上打著滾。從畫裡出來的男人正拉扯著Merlin的衣服，而Merlin似乎鐵了心要把另一個人給吃了，他的嘴都離不開那人的身體。那個「男人」……那究竟算不算是個「人」？而 _Merlin_ ……他……他是個 _巫師！_ 一個天殺的巫師！他變出了一個活生生的……東西！只用了炭筆和羊皮紙！

Arthur不知道自己的心跳什麼時候恢復的，或呼吸系統什麼時候復工的，但他清楚注意到了它們什麼時候瘋狂失速差點把他給害死的。他仍眼睛眨也不眨地看著眼前的兩人，只隱約注意到Merlin騎在他的愛人身上，但這時Merlin痛苦的一聲呼喊「Arthur！」，卻像把長矛一般刺進了Arthur一團混亂的思緒。他努力集中精神。這時Merlin又喊了一次他的名字，Arthur正要回應，但那魔法變出的男人搶先了他一步。那人竟然回應了Arthur的名字！接著Merlin第三次喊了他的名字，Arthur踉蹌了一下，恍然大悟。他的腳踝使不上力，他驚呼一聲，砰地跌倒在地。

震驚無比的Arthur被一團布料、樹枝、葉子纏成一堆。他知道他該快點振作爬起來，在被發現前離開──Merlin一定聽見了他弄出的聲音──但Arthur卻動彈不得。他不知道自己該怎麼想，更別提該做任何動作了。Merlin是個巫師。Merlin把圖畫變成了真人。Merlin變出了一個讓Arthur嫉妒得要死的情人。但Merlin的假情人其實是……Arthur。最震驚的是，Merlin _愛_ 他的假情人，也就是說……Merlin愛 _Arthur_......對吧？

Merlin _愛他_ ……但Merlin卻騙了他。Merlin騙了他這麼多年。他騙了他，呃， _所有事情_ ！他完全沒有給出任何對Arthur有好感的暗示啊，不等等，Arthur應該先擔心魔法的事。對，Arthur要先對付魔法的部份，Merlin有魔法，而且看來挺強的。他就是個邪惡的罪惡的說謊的巫師…..但他愛Arthur。

他仍能聽見那兩人在翻雲覆雨的聲音，顯然正在瘋狂做愛的那兩人沒聽見Arthur震驚之下弄出的騷動。他們的呻吟和吼聲和叫喊伴著那淫亂的肉體相撞的濕潤聲音，迴盪在草地上。Arthur沒再聽見自己的名字了，他也不需要再確認。正操著他愛著的叛徒巫師的那個可惡的金髮男人就是……他自己。

突然冒出來的「 _我真的長那個樣子嗎？」_ 讓他分心了一會兒，接著他逼自己回到重要的事情上。Arthur坐起身，搖搖頭，好像能甩掉影響他思考的驚嚇和困惑似的。他的心歡聲高唱，但他的胃卻因背叛而揪成一堆。他能擁有Merlin！他永遠無法相信Merlin。Arthur覺得自己被撕成了兩半。他掙扎著起身，踢掉纏在腿上的東西。布料撕開的聲音宣示了他的自由，他從藏身之處跳出來，準備和他的痛苦及喜悅之源面對面。

「Merlin！」

沒人理他。Arthur走近那對激情中的情侶，放聲大吼，「MERLIN！」

這終於激發了反應。Merlin和他的魔法愛人嚇得馬上跳開，動作很滑稽，但Arthur一點也不覺得可笑。他原想要和Merlin對質，但卻目不轉睛地盯著發現自己的分身瞧。它不可能是真的，躺在地上的那東西，那不是真的，不是真人。所以……那是什麼？幽靈嗎？化成他的模樣的惡魔嗎？那為什麼他身上仍有不完美的地方？Arthur見過他的仿冒品身上所有部位，他知道有些地方不一樣。幽靈能做到一模一樣嗎？根據他畢生聽到的所有警告，惡魔能將一個人完美無缺地複製出來，但這個人並沒有……所以如果不是惡魔，那這是什麼？他將注意力移至罪魁禍首。

「Merlin……啥？」

他沒辦法流暢地說話，於是直直瞪著Merlin嚇壞的表情，沉默地乞求著答案。

「Arthur……我，我不是……我不能……對不起！」

「對不起，對不起？為了什麼？你到底在做什麼？那是什麼東西？」

Arthur憤怒地指向那個冒牌貨，向前又逼近了一步。意外的是，回話的不是Merlin，而是那個傢伙。但他是對Merlin說話，而不是Arthur。

「Merlin，這是誰？他有什麼資格這樣對你說話？」

「我是誰？我是Arthur Pendragon，Camelot的王子！我才要問你他媽的是什麼東西？」

冒牌貨憤怒地倒抽一口氣，然後撲向Arthur。他們陷入一團混戰，不知怎地冒牌貨居了上風。

「騙子！說謊的無賴！你好大的膽，竟敢仿冒我？」

Arthur聽到冒牌貨的拳頭打中他下巴的同時感受到了衝擊。骨頭喀喀作響，震得他腦袋一陣茫，好一會兒反應不過來。Arthur左右扭著下巴，努力將視線集中在那雙憤怒的藍眼睛，準備發動攻擊。但當他蓄勢待發時，他聽見一聲喊叫，然後他的對手就憑空消失了。他眨眨眼坐起來，四處張望。草地上只有他和Merlin兩人。

「Arthur！你還好嗎？」

Merlin跪在他面前的草地上，溫柔的手指穿過他的頭髮，撫過他的臉。他推開Merlin，尷尬地向後退，然後站起身。

「他去哪了？」

「不見了。他消失了。」

「去哪了？怎麼回事？你做了什麼？」

「我……」Merlin不知所措了一會兒。接著他抬頭挺胸，看著Arthur的眼睛。「我把他變不見了。」

Arthur目瞪口呆，他知道自己看起來一定很傻。

「什麼？」

「他是我變出來的，所以我不想要他的時候，就把他變不見就好了。」

「什麼跟什麼？什麼意思？所以那是什麼鬼？某種惡魔嗎？」

「不是！」

「幽靈嗎？」

「不是！Arthur，他不是……不，不是幽靈。」

「那到底是 _什麼_ ？」

Merlin聳肩，看起來有氣無力的。

「我也不清楚。我就……我把魔法注入畫裡，他就出現了。他……我猜你可以說他就只是魔法……純魔法。我不召喚幽靈的，我只……他是因我的意念、我的想法而成形的。我要他是什麼，他就是什麼。」

「你的魔法。」Arthur噘起嘴。「你是個巫師。」

Merlin點點頭，但沒說話。

「多久了？」

Merlin低頭看著他和他的 _魔法_ 愛人一分鐘前還躺著的凌亂草地說，「幾個月而已。」Arthur知道他是指開始變出這個仿冒品的時間。

「不是。你是巫師多久了？」

聽到這個問題，Merlin藍色的眼睛猛地睜大，豐滿的嘴唇張成一個意外的O。

「一直都是。」

「一直都是。」

Merlin點點頭。

「那他媽是什麼意思，一直都是？」Arthur哼道。

「我一直以來都有魔法。我生來如此。」

「不可能！」

Merlin搖搖頭。他的嘴角下垂，但雙眼出現熟悉的頑固眼神。

「是的，我知道的就是這樣。但不管可不可能，這就是我。我生來如此，Arthur。這不是我的決定。我 _從來_ 都沒得選。我不能把魔法關掉，不能改變我的本質，Arthur。我 _就是_ 魔法。」

Arthur搖搖頭無法接受，雖然Merlin沒有要起身的意思，但Arthur還是向後退了幾步。這對他來說太難消化，太多了。他轉身走掉了。

他沒回城堡，但也沒回城裡。他走進森林的深處，不要任何人打擾。心裡各種情緒交戰不休，他知道現在的自己無法和人相處。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

目送Arthur氣鼓鼓地走掉已經變成常有的事了，Merlin傷心地想，尤其是最近幾個月來。他嘆了口氣，起身開始收東西。收好後，他背起袋子，沮喪地環顧草地。他還會再回到這個地方嗎？說不定下一個日出時，他已被五花大綁，跪在城堡中庭，伸著脖子等待劊子手的斧頭。

Merlin知道常理來說他該逃跑。他甚至不該回Camelot，跑得越遠越好。或者先回房間，收拾他單薄的行李然後趕在Arthur恢復理智叫衛兵去抓他之前逃出Camelot。遲延的每一分鐘都可能以他的生命為代價。但他哪時照常理行事了？

Arthur沒有當場殺死他。所以他抱有一絲希望，不會一回到Camelot就被處決。Merlin不會跑的。雖然他一輩子都不得不躲躲藏藏，但現在他是不會跑的。要不被Arthur接受，要不面對後果，不論後果是什麼。也許他會離開Camelot，但他絕不會從Arthur身旁逃開。

他沒回自己房間，而是直接去了Arthur房間。Merlin不知道Arthur何時會回來，所以他半路上去拿了簡單的食物，麵包、起士和水果。他也拿了滿滿一壺酒。他倆也許需要一點酒精的幫助才能撐過今晚。

餐桌一擺好，Merlin便小心地生了火。溫度其實沒有冷到需要生火，但Merlin還是這麼做了。他在劈啪作響的火堆旁坐下，從袋子裡將他收藏的Arthur畫像一張張拿出來燒掉。輪到最後一張時，他低吟幾個字，讓它從畫中出來。他在這個安靜的Arthur唇上一吻，道了永別。只消短短幾秒鐘，最後一張羊皮紙便在火中蜷縮焦黑。不論Arthur回來後會發生什麼，Merlin都無法繼續假裝下去了。從今起，他只要真正的Arthur。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Arthur漫無目的地走著，夜色已籠罩大地。他停下腳步，環顧四周，認出了這個地方，不由得哼了一聲。他腳步輕巧地穿過變得稀疏的樹林，來到一個陡坡的底端。

一座曾經屬於Camelot古代先王的荒廢古堡坐落在森林旁的山坡上。自從攻回Camelot的前一夜，帶著一幫衣衫襤褸的夥伴們在這裡過夜後，他就沒來過這裡了。他爬上斜坡，走過陳舊的拱門，進入沉寂頹圮的大廳。

想到過去幾個月內的改變，他若有似無地笑了下。上次來這裡時，他以為自己正在戀愛。一天後，他發現了自己真正的心意，於是他心中僅存的安定之處隨著其他地方土崩石解。他們救出了他父王，將Morgana拉下王座。他奪回了Camelot，但一切都不一樣了。

Arthur發現自己正站在古代先王的圓桌前。他坐下，想起當時Merlin就坐在他的右手邊。右手……Merlin一直都是他的左右手，不是嗎？自從第一天來到Arthur身邊以來，那滿腔熱誠的男孩從未離開過他，千金不換。他為Arthur飲過毒酒，和他並肩對抗惡龍，跟隨他經歷一個又一個險惡挑戰和瘋狂救援任務。

Merlin為他的良知發聲，永遠、永遠指引他做對的事，以同理心待人，如捍衛自己的榮耀一般捍衛人民……一個邪惡的人能如此無私地進諫嗎？Merlin是個巫師，依國王的法律，一旦被發現，只有死路一條。但Arthur明白若不是Merlin一直留在Arthur身邊，Uther現在也保不住命。

這些是叛徒會做的事嗎？父王告訴他所有巫師一定都自私自利、道德敗壞，但Merlin顯然並非如此。換做是Arthur，他會去救一個光因為他 _活著_ 就要判他死刑的人的命嗎？他可不認為。不……他無法盲目地將Merlin視為萬惡的巫師。所以Merlin是什麼？

_一個忠誠的朋友。_

不論有沒有魔法，都不會改變這個事實。無論如何，Merlin一直都是Arthur的朋友。而且，從Merlin從畫中變出來的人來看，也許不只是朋友。Arthur終於允許自己思考Merlin這樣做的弦外之音。光要接受在所有人之中，竟然是 _Merlin_ 有魔法，而且是強大的魔法，就已經是枚震撼彈了，但想想他用那魔法做了什麼……

Arthur不禁揚起嘴角。Merlin沒有試圖奪權，或暗殺痛恨魔法的國王。他沒在國外舒服過日子，即使他的能力在別國一定大受重用賞識。他沒用他的力量影響或控制他的王子。都沒有。Merlin只從他日漸疏遠的主人身旁溜開，為自己創造出了一個愛著他的假Arthur。

Arthur不安地挪動了一下，笑容消失了。這時間點不可能是巧合。Merlin是在Arthur疏遠他後才開始變出幻象情人的。他待Merlin那麼差，一定讓Merlin很痛苦。當現實那麼令人沮喪，Merlin轉而創造一個更愉快的伴兒，也不令人意外了。

_天，我對他那麼差，難怪他會奔向別的男人懷裡。_

不過這麼說也不完全正確，Merlin是奔向 _Arthur_ 的懷裡。光思考這個悖論Arthur就頭疼。可是……這表示他還有希望對吧？他胸口燃起小小的火花。他整整注視Merlin好幾個禮拜了，所以很清楚Merlin _愛著_ 那個和他夜夜在森林中相會的男人，令Arthur痛苦萬分。而那個人正是 _Arthur_ ……意思不就是Merlin愛的是他嗎？他那樣對待Merlin，Merlin還可能愛他嗎？Merlin會像愛那個幻象一般愛真正的Arthur嗎？他擁有過完美的幻象，還能滿足於有瑕疵的真實嗎？

只有一個方法能得知答案。Arthur最後環顧四周一眼，然後走向森林，往家的方向去。

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

 

Merlin縮在壁爐前的椅子上，等待王子回來。但他一定是在午夜過後某個時間睡著了，有個軟軟的觸感按上他的唇，將他弄醒了。他睡眼惺忪地花了好一會兒才看清那張離他只有幾吋遠的臉，嚇了一大跳。

「Arthur！」

「噓……噓……」Arthur安撫他，將一縷不安份的烏髮從Merlin眼前撥開。「我先說，好嗎？」

Merlin瞪大了眼睛，點點頭。

「我只想知道......為什麼？」

Merlin的困惑寫在臉上。

「為什麼是我？你可以變任何人出來，為什麼選我？」

Merlin深吸一口氣，再重重嘆出。躲躲藏藏的時間已過去。他選擇Arthur的模樣作為自己假情人的原因已昭然若揭。何必說謊呢？

「因為我愛你，你這笨蛋。」Merlin哼道，「我愛你，而你連看都不看我一眼。」

Merlin張開嘴想繼續說，但Arthur用嘴堵住了他。Merlin熱情地回應了這個吻，覺得這種打岔方式雖然意料之外，但還不錯。Arthur的手指穿進Merlin髮間，Merlin將這當作是默許自己撫摸Arthur。他撫上Arthur寬闊的胸膛時，忍不住發出小小的快樂聲音。他正想著吻得再深一點會是個好主意時，Arthur卻退開了，對上他的視線。

「對不起，Merlin。」

Merlin驚訝的眨著眼睛，花了好幾秒才理解Arthur這句柔軟而誠懇的話。他的心垂直下墜。他的表白換來了一句道歉。他一直都知道Arthur不可能回應他的感情，但親耳聽見還是很受傷。他開始想該怎麼安慰王子他沒事，但還沒開口，Arthur便繼續說了下去。

「我真的很抱歉我之前對你那麼差。我從不……我沒有傷害你的意思，我只是……只是想……我只是想保護自己。」

這番話打斷了Merlin的思緒。「保護自己……你是說……遠離我(from me)？」

Arthur點點頭，傾身又偷了一個吻。

「我發現我愛上你了，然後……我覺得你不可能也愛我。」

Arthur的苦笑看來慘兮兮。

「你一向什麼都寫在臉上。我想如果你對我有一樣的感覺，一定全世界都會發現的。」

Merlin覺得自己眼睛都凸出來了。他覺得自己已經可悲地明顯到不能再明顯了，根本和在城堡裡邊遊行邊大聲告白沒兩樣。Arthur怎麼可能 _沒發現_ ？

「Arthur，」Merlin頓了一下，咬著嘴唇搖了搖頭。「全世界都發現了。你怎麼可能沒注意到？大家都知道了。」

王子沮喪地聳聳肩。「我猜我有點遲鈍，因為我真的沒注意到。」

Arthur輕柔地捧著Merlin的臉頰，Arthur說的話終於進到他大腦。 _Arthur_ _愛他！_ 他不是在做夢，這也不是Merlin用魔法變出的幻想。這是 _真的_ Arthur， _真的_ 在對Merlin表白。他目瞪口呆，大概看起來很呆，但他控制不住自己。Arthur繼續說著。

「我把你當做忠誠的朋友，從來不敢奢望你會愛我，回報我的感情。直到今天……我看見……我聽見你喊了我的名字……」他停下來，移開了目光。

想到Arthur在樹林裡聽到看到了什麼，Merlin忍不住臉紅了，從脖子一路紅上來。他要怎麼解釋？他思考著措詞，但Arthur似乎還沒說完。

「你不知道我 _嫉妒_ 得多厲害，Merlin。我……今天……今天不是我第一次跟蹤你。但是是我第一次看見你用魔法……也是我第一次聽見你用我的名字喊他。」

Merlin簡直要丟臉死了。Arthur之前就 _偷看過_ 他們，還 _繼續偷看_ Merlin和他的冒牌貨翻雲覆雨？

「我一直到今天才發現......我沒認出他……我不知道那就是 _我_ 。」

Merlin用一隻手指按住Arthur結結巴巴的嘴。

「等等，你偷看我們，但你不知道那是……我……你沒發現那就是你？不然你以為是誰？」

Arthur緊張地聳了下肩。

「你說你最近碰見了一個老朋友。我以為……我以為你們舊情復燃之類的。」

「而你 _一直在偷看_ 我們？」

Merlin擔心自己眼球再凸一點就要掉出來了。他驚奇地看著紅潮從Arthur的脖子一路爬上臉頰。

「我......天，Merlin！我真的覺得好丟臉，但我停不下來。我已經跟蹤你進森林好幾個禮拜了。我……我想知道……我 _需要_ 知道他哪裡比我好。為什麼你那麼愛 _他_ ，卻不愛我。」

Merlin忍不住咯咯笑了起來。他知道他不該笑，但這太諷刺了！Arthur吃自己的醋！王子氣呼呼的表情讓他笑得更厲害了。

「不好笑， _Mer_ lin！」

「媽呀！太好笑了！你吃自己的醋！」Merlin笑得快從椅子上滾下來了。「你嫉妒到躲在灌木叢裡偷看……你自己！」

Arthur臭著一張臉，但Merlin看見他嘴角有點上揚。

「閉嘴，Merlin。」

「喔，Arthur。你怎麼可能不知道那是你？」

又聳了下肩。「我不知道我長什麼樣子，好嗎？我是說……不是很清楚。」

Merlin得同意這個，有誰真的清楚知道自己的長相嗎？雖然自大，但Arthur不是個虛榮的人。他不是那種站在水池邊痴痴看著自己倒影的型。

他伸手，捧住Arthur的臉。

「你現在知道囉。」

他傾身往Arthur嘟起的嘴唇上印下一吻。

「花那麼多時間嫉妒一個幻象。如果不是你那麼笨，和我在樹林裡打滾的人就是你了。」

Arthur呻吟著別過了頭。「別提醒我了。天啊，我真的很抱歉，Merlin。我太蠢了。」

「如果你保證補償我，我就考慮原諒你。」

Arthur挑起了一邊金色的眉毛。

「好的，不過我們還有另一件事要討論，不是嗎？」

Merlin咬著嘴唇，知道話題指向哪裡。「另一件事？」

Arthur翹起嘴唇，假模假樣地尖聲說，「 _我_ 什麼都寫在臉上！」

「呃……」

「看來你還是藏了幾個秘密啊，嗯Merlin？」

Merlin不知所措了好幾分鐘說不出話，但Arthur沒說話，願意慢慢等Merlin準備好。等Merlin終於鼓起勇氣開口，他的語氣謹慎，請求著Arthur的理解。

「我 _一直想要_ 告訴你，Arthur。真的，可是……我很害怕。」

Arthur皺著眉，感到失望又沉重。「害怕我？你以為我會傷害你嗎？」

「不是……我以為你會恨我。」

Merlin掏心掏肺的告白讓Arthur把他吻得頭昏眼花。

「Merlin，我 _永遠_ 不會恨你的。我怎麼可能呢？你一直都在我身邊。其他人會逃跑，會放棄，但你一直堅定不移地陪著我。光這樣就夠我愛你了，但你遠遠不只如此……我，天啊，別逼我說出口。我已經聽起來夠像發花痴的女生了！」

Merlin決定不再折磨他情緒障礙的王子，他給了Arthur一個吻。

「你愛我？」

Arthur點點頭。

「這樣就夠了。」

嘴唇相觸，肌膚相親，Merlin從懷抱中得到了原諒和理解。他們還有很多話要說，但未來還有很多時間可以慢慢說。現在，他們以動作表達對彼此的感覺。他們從沒有過這麼坦誠的對話。

照在臉上的陽光弄醒了Merlin，他微笑著看Arthur蜷在他身旁睡著。他的表情比Merlin見過的任何時候都要放鬆，令Arthur俊美的樣貌多添一分優雅，Merlin恨不得將這一刻化為永恆。他輕輕溜下床，從邊室裡的袋子拿出炭筆和羊皮紙。

Merlin畫完最後幾筆時，Arthur張開了眼睛，對他微笑。

「你最好沒在計畫拿著那張素描回森林去。」他好脾氣地開著玩笑。

Merlin大笑，把圖放到一邊，任Arthur將他拉進懷裡。他把頭靠在王子的下巴下，滿足地嘆了一口氣。

「那只是個模仿作而已。我現在有了真貨，幹嘛還要膺品呢？」

 ===The End===


End file.
